While many factors may contribute to initial and continued drug use, exposure to stress at any point in the addiction cycle appears to worsen this disease. Therefore, it is critical to advance our knowledge about the neurobiological underpinnings of stress. The role of stress in drug addiction/relapse has not been addressed in previous Stress Neurobiology Workshops, and is therefore the focus of the current workshop. A Neurobiology of Stress Workshop will be organized for June 12-15th, 2012 at the University of Pennsylvania, Philadelphia, PA. This rigorous scientific meeting will bring together preclinical and clinical researchers who study stress-brain interactions. This Workshop addresses an important need to strengthen the community of stress researchers in a manner that will maximize the productivity and clinical benefit of future stress research. Thus, the Workshop will provide a unique opportunity for researchers to participate in face-to-face examination of recent research advances, to share perspectives, identify relevant issues, debate controversies and exchange diverse expertise. Five sessions are planned in which invited speakers will present new research work, novel ideas, and examination of clinically relevant issues. These sessions are: (1) The role of stress in drug addiction and relapse, (2) Epigenetics and Stress, (3) Neurobiological mechanisms underlying stress-related disorders, (4) Molecular Mechanisms and Neural Circuits in Stress Regulation, and (5) Stress effects in vulnerable development time periods. A keynote presentation will be given by Dr. George Koob. In addition to the discussion time within each session, the Workshop features extensive time for interaction among all attendees at the opening data blitz reception, shared daily lunch period, Poster Session, and a social hour. A priority of the Workshop is to foster the professional development of new investigators and women by including them at all levels of meeting organization and Program participation. Further the Workshop will nurture career development of graduate students and postdoctoral researchers by giving them ample opportunity to participate in the Workshop via the data blitz session, Poster Session, discussion sessions, and issue-related luncheon roundtables. Travel Grants will be made available to select trainees through a merit based application process, with a detailed plan in place to recruit applications from interested minority candidates. This revised application of a highly scored initial application has incorporated all of the reviewers suggestions. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The adverse effects of stress on mental and physical health have come to the fore as one of the most pressing biomedical problems in our society. The proposed Neurobiology of Stress Workshop to be held June 12-15th at the University of Pennsylvania will bring together basic, preclinical and clinical researchers and affiliated trainee in order to significantly enhance the productivity and clinical benefit of future stress research.